classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Fictional Fiction
'cause we needed a page for fictional fiction that wasn't based on anything from Mayhem. Anime & Manga * Psychopomp Section: The adventures of cute reaper girl Shizuka Sakuraba and her undead friends. The manga started in 2046; the anime had three seasons between 2048 and 2050. * Tide: Described as follows. "After they get to the Underworld Arc, every story line goes as follows: Big monster shows up, beats the crap out of EVERYONE. Someone learns a new techinique from the power of their soul and they defeat it. Rinse, repeat" In other words: Standard shounen series. * The Yellow Comet: A post apocalyptic hot-blooded samurai martial arts comic written and illustrated by Lou Black V and published online, starting in 2051. * Paladins: Crusade of Light: A magical girl manga featuring the struggle between a small band of young women and the evil Council of Shadows. Commenced publication in 2051 and has become wildly popular; an anime adaptation is planned for when the manga finishes its run. * An anime adaptation of Star Wars with each of the two trilogies expanded to a 26 spisode TV series, but released in chronological order. Season one, released in 2051, covers the "prequels" and is, unsurprisingly, considered far superior to the original films on which it is based. Season 2, covering the original trilogy, is currently being aired in Japan and is available via fansubs. * Power Shoujo Miyuki: Standard magical girl series. * Murasaki no Kaze: Generic shounen ai series. Notable for being the source of Daisuke-kun's name in TV3. Movies * Three Days Grace (2045): Chick flick starring Tori Finch and Adam Lawrence. It's about some lady named Grace who has to find a new boyfriend in three days. * Gritty Reboot Rainbow Brite (2019): It's what it sounds like. Served as the pilot for the show. TV Shows * Aerospatiale: Sci-fi series (premiered in 2048). The only thing we know about it is that it has lasers that set things on fire. * For Those Without Souls: Steampunk fantasy series that premiered in 2052. Based on a successful and highly detailed series of books; essentially the "Game of Thrones" of its time. * Gritty Reboot Rainbow Brite (2020): It's what it sounds like. Based on the movie. Video Games * Twilight Valkyrie series: MMORPG for the PC, played using virtual reality hardware. So far it's a trilogy; the first one came out twenty-odd years ago and the third came out in 2050. Quite popular, but not quite World of Warcraft levels thereof. Has its own page. And one for TVIII. * Grimdark Yellow Submarine (not its real name): Console RPG released in 2051. Pretty much self-explanatory. Popular with gothy types; Tamsyn was the first PC to be seen playing it. Critically praised, but for the visuals and the storytelling rather than for having particularly exceptional gameplay. Cammy has never actually seen Yellow Submarine so NO PLOT SUMMARY FOR YOU. * Flying Kitsune: A spiritual successor to the Touhou series based on the same "vaguely mythological figures in the form of cute teenage girls spam the screen with an improbable number of projectiles" concept. The story focuses on a Korean shamaness named Ok Unkyong who follows a family of Japanese kitsune (fox demons) into a parallel dimension and finds she can't get back. The game series finds Unkyong trying to find her way back to the real world with the help of the titular Akane Namuyama. Brandy Hebert is a noted fan of the series. * Graveyard Canyon: A western themed first-person shooter played with near religious frequency by the XYZ trio. Western Comics * Assumption Man (2047-present): A silly independent comic book about a supervillain called Assumption Man. His superpower is making people assume, which makes an ass out of U and me.